The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and more particularly to an electronic watch having a mechanical analog time-display with hands which are driven by at least two motors.
A conventional electronic watch having the analog time-display with hands is not provided with an alarm system. However, as digitial display timepieces are improved, demand for an analog time-display watch having a plurality of functions such as alarm, timer, and others is increasing. On the other hand, the alarm watch must be so arranged that a set alarm time is indicated by manipulating a knob of the watch, in order to inform the set alarm time to a user, which is useful to turn on the alarm system to alarm ON-state or to set a different alarm time. In addition, it is necessary to quickly indicate the alarm time. In the analog time-display watch, hands are driven by a motor. Accordingly, in order to quickly drive the hands including the second hand to set time positions, the motor must be rotated at a high speed. However, it is difficult to drive the hour hand, minute hand and second hand, which are interconnected by gear trains, by only one motor at a high speed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide two or three motors for quickly rotating the hands, respectively. However, the increase of the number of motors renders the watch large in size and in thickness because of the superimposing gears. Further, if motors are disposed adjacent to each other, troubles caused by interferences in magnetic fields occur to decrease the accuracy of operation of the motors.